


drama queens

by togekissies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake to the sound of laughter.</p>
<p>Fuck whoever invented laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drama queens

You wake to the sound of laughter.

It chimes cheerfully and floats beneath you, raising you to consciousness. It drifts through your head, buzzing about and reconnecting your thoughts roughly. You realize that light is burning your eyes from behind your lids; you close them tightly and will the laughter to leave your brain so you can get back to sleep.

Fuck whoever invented laughing.

You roll over and pull your hood over your head. It catches on your horns and you foolishly fumble with the buttons for a second before you rationalize, fuck it, and instead tear at it until the straps rip and allow your horns passage. The hood still isn’t large enough to cover your eyes and you feel stupid.

“This reminds me of a story I read once,” she says brightly. She’s moved to sit in front of you and you can feel her warmth radiate off of her.

You groan. “No, god no.”

“Have you ever heard of it?” She ignores you. “The most recent adaption was called something like In Which a Highblood is Cursed by a Snubbed Lowblood Involving Three Midblood Magical Trolls, a Highblood Love Interest, a Battle With a Dragon—”

“Serket, can it.” You reach your hand out in a feeble attempt to slap her until she stops talking, but all you accomplish is weakly brushing her stomach with the tips of your fingers. You growl and roll over, stubbornly sticking your face in the ground.

You hear the sound of shuffling. It sounds like some of the consorts from her sweet as hell land are slowly trying to get closer. They’re afraid of you, but they adore her. Fucking losers.

“Why, thank you.” Aranea sounds way too cheerful and you hate her for it. You hear her brush something off, and then she says, “Ah! I think my friends just helped me solve yet another mystery.”

“Whoopdie-fucking-do.”

“Of course, this would all go much faster if you’d allow me to help you with your land quests as well, because I’m sure some pieces of the puzzle reside on each planet, but no one seems very cooperative—”

You open your eyes for the first time since regaining consciousness and hoist yourself up on your arms, trying your best to make sure they don’t wobble enough to throw you right back on the ground. “Serket, I just  _died_.”

And she looks at you, eight pupils that are only just beginning to fill with pigment boring straight into you. “No, you did not.”

“Bullcarp!” You tuck your legs under your body for added stability, since you now are waving your arms around wildly for emphasis. “I died! You saw me, it was a fucking fantastic battle but then I had to go and fall off one of your stupid cliffs like a chump.”

She’s still staring at you. “Meenah, you did not die. Do you really think you would be feeling so bad if you had died and come back? Really now, revival is much simpler than that.” She looks down at the stone fragment in her hands, scratched with the stupid consort language. “You probably shouldn’t jump straight back into battle, you may have a concussion.”

It clicks in your head. She went god tier before you. “Why didn’t you—?”

“Because I didn’t think it mattered.”

“You lie.” A smile graces your lips as you fondly regard your blue-blooded friend. “You just waited for the most dramatic time to reveal it.”

_That_  gets to her. She huffs, offended by the truth. “I would never!”

“But you did!”

She shoves your arm gently, still painfully conscious of just how injured you are. “Oh, shut up.”

You sit closer to her in order to lean on her and rest your eyes. Damn, sometimes you forget how cool she can be. You vow to spend more time with her, like she wanted when you first started this awful game.

“These god tier ‘jams are awful.”

“You can change out of them, you know.” She sounds distracted as she pulls out a notebook and a blue pen in order to write down her new discovery in her fluttery handwriting. You close your eyes.

“I woulda figured that out on my own.”

She smiles, and you’re so close you can feel the muscles in her face moving. It makes your stomach flutter.

“Of course, your majesty.”

Yeah, she’s pretty cool.

You nudge her side and ask her to sing something, and let yourself relax to the gentle hum of her voice.

 


End file.
